WENDYS DRAWING BOOK
by HerLifeThePowerOfWriting
Summary: This is a book based on my seventh Grade school year. In a little comp. notebook I wrote down all that was happening to me, my emotions and all that crap. HOPE YOU ENJOY
1. Chapter 1

This book is based on an event of my life when one of my closest friends rejected me suddenly. So in a little notebook I wrote down all the events that were happing in my seventh grade experience using the characters and events in one of my favorite shows...SOUTH PARK. Please enjoy

SEPTEMBER 9th 2013

I started this book WAY to late…..anyway hi, my name is Wendy. I'm 15 years old, sophomore in high school, kinda tall I guess, long black hair that reaches my ass(oops, sorry for the language). Yeh that just about sums up myself.

I'm writing in this book so I could document my life. Well actually because my therapist recommended it. And so I don't lose what little bit of sanity I have left.

A lot of people would say I have anger issues. I think not! I am what you would call an activist. I stand up for what's right and just.

For example (2):

When I was 8 in fourth grade, some fat ass that goes by the name Eric cartman, he was constantly making a joke out of the subject of Brest cancer. I KNOW RIGHT! HOW DARE HE. So I told him I was gonna kick his ass. It didn't matter how many times he tried to get out of it. In the end I gave him one for his money. Heh heh heh

A while back our mothers tried to start a war with Canada. I and this kid named Greg or Gregory tried to stop it with a lot of help and support from the kids from school.

I used to have tons of fun back then. Good Times.

Over the summer of seventh grade I and my best friend had a fight. I was confused but mostly angry. We were friends since we were babies. Well can't say I didn't see this coming. She has been giving into peer pressure really easily though.

(ANY WAY DOCTOR is this enough for today. I'm really tired)


	2. Chapter 2

SEPTEMBER 10TH 2013

REMEMBER how I said me and BeBe had a fight. I could remember the day it happened. Wow even the time.

I was watching "Nicki Duce" on Nick2 and my phone started to ring. I saw it was BeBe. I opened it expecting to read millions of paragraphs on what boy has the cutest eyes, or who is the school slut now. But all I got was 4 little words

"**STOP TEXTING THIS NUMBER"**

I was confused. But after 30 minutes of going back and forth at each other I realized that BEBE IS A TWO FACED BITCH!

Ahem, let me get a hold of myself. But I was a little depressed.

The only one who was able to make me feel better, he even made me smile and laugh was my best friend Stan

I met Stan when he and his family went skiing. I guess I was in the wrong place but he slipped and crashed into me. He said sorry like 33 times. I learned the next month that we went to the same school. I always tried to talk to him but every time I even said a word to him he threw up in my face. I guess he thinks I'm ugly.

But when I didn't come to school happy, he followed me home and told me stupid stories until I was happy. He read the messages BeBe texted me. After that we watched re runs of "SpongeBob" even though he and I both knew we were too old to be watching it.

It was about 2: am and he fell asleep at the frame of my bed….he was holding my hand *blushing*

Believe it or not but I had a crush on him for a while.

"Yay" we got the class sechduale.

Mine is:

1st period, social studies

2nd band/ chorus

3rd language art

4th Math

5th Lunch recess

6th Art

7th Study Hall

8th Science

9th Gym

BeBe and I have the same classes…..But the good news is that Stan and I are together. Actually we sit next to each other. I'm lucky to have such a close friend with me for the day

I saw Kyle and Kenny sitting outside the high school. I don't know why but I watched them closely then approached them

"Hi Kyle, Kenny" I said. I tilted my head and smiled. I am trying WAYYY to hard.

"Hey Wendy" Kyle said

"MmmmmMMmmmMM" Kenny said. It's really hard to understand him sometimes.

"So have you guys seen Stan around"?

"OH yeh actually he said he was going over to starks pond with Cartman to skip rocks or whatever"

It was kinda annoying how he kept flipping his bangs out of his eyes. When we were 8 or so he hated his hair and kept a green hat over it. I thought he was bald. But now he is 16 and he has his hair growing out pretty long but he still has his hat. Thank God….more memories.

I walked about 20 inches then I heard a big BOOM sound. I didn't turn around.

"OH MY GOD! THEY'VE KILLED KENNY"! I herd Kyle scream.

"You bustards" I mumbled to myself.


	3. Chapter 3

SEPTEMBER 11-12, 2013

Classes felt slow today. Hm that's a first. And another weird thing, I couldn't pay attention.

Cartman, Kenny, Kyle, Token, Clyde and Butters were making annoying but extremely hilarious sounds. I have to admit it was pretty funny.

I glanced over to Stan. After a couple of minutes I caught his attention.

"Hi Stan". I mouthed it because Mr. Slave busted a couple of other students for talking during the lesson.

"Hey Wendy". He mouthed back.

I thought it would be easier if we just passed notes. So I quietly took a blank piece of paper out my binder and scribbled on it. When I was done I flung my arm, snapped my wrist and the paper went flying. Lucky Stan caught it (although he fumbled it) because Eric was ready to scoop it up if it landed on the ground.

"Bitch" Cartman mumbled but loud enough for me to hear it

"Fat ass" Stan said. *Aww so cute*

Stan wrote back to me.

"So guess what I learned how to do" it said

"OH:DDD enlighten me"

"I can put my whole fist in my mouth"

"Psssh I could do that with my eye's closed"

"Fine then do it Wendy"

"No"

"DO IT! DO IT! DO IT! DO IT!"

"UGHH FINE. But you owe me"

"Haha ill see it to believe it"

So I straitened my back and positioned my arm. I wasn't really worried about people seeing me mainly because we do sit in the WAYY back of the classrooms.

I out my hand closer to my lips. Stans' eyes lit up. God he looked cute.

I put it in my mouth. I truly think he was mainly impressed that I did it so quietly.

BELIVE me I scanned the classroom. I don't seem to spot anyon-Oh no…

BeBe was staring at me with the face to true disgust. She was watching.

For some reason…I wasn't worried about her or if she was going to tell the other girls about this. I mean it's not that bad. I bet at least one other girl has done that right.

Sep. 12.

I couldn't go to school yesterday. I was sick (as far as you know) so I guess I'll write about yesterday afternoon.

I was walking down the hallway and making my way to the lunch room. I truly think I'm losing my sanity because I felt the presence of someone behind me. At first I was thinking "Ok a freshman was late or they just got lost and was coming up to ask me for directions" but then when I didn't feel a tap or hear anything I felt uncomfortable.

Maybe its Stan or Eric trying to scare me I thought again to myself.

"Alright Stan it's not funny anymore".

I stopped. "Stan"?

I turned around. An empty hallway. Wait no... The hell is that? Blond hair.

Oh god. Bitch thinks she's slick. It was BeBe. She was hiding (or attempting) to hide in class room 2-A. It would have worked if her hair wasn't poofy and sticking out the classroom doorway.

"What do you want" I said.

She said nothing.

"You were following me for god knows how long and you don't even have the common decency to answer me"!

Still nothing

"Ugh" I turned around and started to walk away. Then I heard the sound of footsteps. Wow this crap again.

But they were different.

Faster

Faster

Faster

Then she grabbed my hand, twisted my wrist and threw me to the ground.

She threw herself on top of me. I couldn't move.

Well what do you think? I tried to hit and punch the bitch! But she has at least 13 pounds on me.

So of course she got a few good hits in. My nose started bleeding. A lot.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT? YOU ENDED THE FRIEND SHIP AND I LEFT YOU ALONE"! I screamed that in her face. I was crying.

She looked down and glared at me

" m" she said. She said it slowly…very.

"What"?

"You herd me...STAY AWAY"

"Who….what"

She didn't respond. She got up. I thought it was done. But no. She again got at least 8 good kicks in on my rib cage and then she spit in my face.

"You're pathetic" She said…then she walked away.

I don't remember what happened after that. I know for a fact I blacked out. A few minutes, hours who knows, passed and I was still there

"Wendy…WENDY" It was Stan! "OH MY GOD WENDY WHAT HAPEND"

"S-s t a n" I passed out again

The school called the ambulance and I got taken to the hospital.

She dislocated my jaw and broke one of my ribs. Was she trying to kill me?!

My mother said I was lucky to be alive. She said that she was so happy Stan came across me.

I'm still surprised that she didn't hurt me more. I mean damn those kicks hurt like hell. The nurse gave me some orange juice and a cookie. She said I lost quite the amount of blood

Stan came to the hospital. So did Eric, token, Kenny, Nichole, Kyle, Butters, Annie Nelson, Ester, Molly, Heidi, Lola and Clyde. Yay visitors. It was fun. They told REALLY stupid jokes and it hurt like hell when I laughed.

Eric got into a fight with Clyde. What was I expecting? I glanced over at the door way. I thought I saw the blond hair again. That developed into a face. It was BeBe. Why would she put me in the hospital and come and visit me. But then I look closer and she was crying. Ha

Stan came over to my bed while the others were on the other side of the room.

"I'm really happy you're ok Wendy" He said. He then grabbed my hand. He and I started blushing.

I glanced back at the door. BeBe was still there. She looked even worse.

"Yeh Wendy"! Kyle said mimicking Stan "I'm sooooo happy you're alright because if you died I would never be able to confess my undying love"

"Oh haha Kyle" Stan said.

Kyle whispered something to Stan.

"Oh sweet dude you would do that for me! REALLY"!

"Sure dude"

Kyle walked over to the others and told them that we don't want to over stay our visit and also that there is a sweet new ice-cream shop across the street.

So everyone said goodbye and left….but Stan.

BeBe was STILL there. God Damn hippie.

We talked and talked for hours. Stan fell asleep next to me. Just as he did last month. His head was on my stomach. Didn't care how much it hurt. I was happy. I glanced at the door a 4th time. BeBe now had her head in the door way.

Can I come in, she mouthed.

I stared. Fine I mouthed back.

She came in slowly. Very. Then she kneeled down and rested her arms on the bed.

"I'm sorry Wendy… y." She was doing it again. Speaking really slowly.

I didn't respond. I just stared at Stan.

"I see, you're mad at me..I wouldn't see any reason for you not to be".

Still didn't say anything. She got up

"Bye" Then she walked out.

I still was staring at Stan. I truly didn't feel anything. Anger, sadness, pity…nothing.

I ended up falling asleep. Some time that night the nurse told him that he had to go home. That woke me up.

He got up quietly and walked out. I made sure he was out the room before I got out of bed. I limped down the hallway and caught up to him at the entrance.

"Wait Stan"! I called

I lunged and hugged him from behind. I squeezed as hard as I could. "Could you come back tomorrow"?

"U-uh Sure Wendy"

I let go of him and he turned around.

I smiled and tilted my head. I was fiddling with my gown. To make it less awkward I started talking.

"Did I miss anything important in…" my voice trailed off.

Stans' hands were touching my face. His face was as read as mine.

Was he about to kiss me? I hope

I smiled…so did he.

Our faces became closer and closer until our lips were touching.

That kiss lasted at least 3 minutes.

Then out of no where The bushes started to rattle.

"WHOOO YEH STAN! YOU FINALLY MADE A MOVE"! Kyle and the others were cheering their heads off

"Fucking weak dude" Stan said with his head buried in his hands.

I grabbed him and gave him the biggest hug. I gave him a kiss goodnight and waved to every one else as I entered the hospital.

AS SOON AS I ENTERED MY room I noticed how much my chest hurt. But hey who cared! I emedietly wrote all of the events that happened today.

Not even 5 minutes later and Stan texted me.

"U-uh Wendy

Forgot to ask you when you were down stairs, when you're feeling better, would you like to go to the carnival"?

"Stan, that sounds great"

"So it's a date"?

"It's a date"

-I AM SOO SORRY IF I MADE ANY SPELLING MISTAKES. I WAS TRYING TO PULL AN ALL NIGHTER BUT I COULDN'T BECAUSE MY SISTER WAS BEING A BITCH. LML THANKS FOR READING!


	4. Chapter 4

SEPTEMBER 17TH 2013

I hate hospitals now. My roommate is annoying. And another thing, the doctors here are always letting someone here die! Kenny came here TWICE and I haven't seen him leave….I can't believe how many rats there are.

2:06 pm

Stan left a few minutes ago to get me an iced coffee from Starbucks. I'm craving coffee. When the shit hit the fan over the summer Tweek introduced me to coffee. AND I LOVE IT! I can't stop drinking it. My mother said caffeine is a drug and that's why (or one of the many reasons) I have to go to your shitty therapy sessions.

Stan came back with my coffee. He walked through the doors with the BIGGEST smile on his face. "Wait here" He (attempted) to whisper in the hallway.

He handed me my coffee and gave me a kiss on cheek.

"How ya holding up" He asked me

"I'm fine, thanks for the coffee"

"Sooo since you can't get out much and you also can't see any of your girlfriends I took the liberty of bringing an old friend of ours that I saw waiting on line in Starbucks! She is so excited to see you again after all these years." His smile got bigger

"B-But who-"

"NO QUESTIONS, now Rebecca, come on in."

Rebecca….hmmm I don't remember the name. That's weird I always remember EVERYTHING. Did I suffer head trauma

A few seconds later a girl with LONG curly light brown hair and bright blue eyes walked into the room. She was wearing a short green drees and knee high socks. She came up to my bed and grabbed my hand.

"I'll see you two later" Stan said running out the room.

"OH MEH GOD WENDY YOUR HURT! HURT! WHAT HAPPENED! WHO DID THIS TO YOU?" She wouldn't stop screaming. She grabbed my head and put it closer to her chest. "I WILL FIND THIS PERSON AND KICK THEM! YES KICK THEM SO HARD THAT THEY'LL POP!"

I know of a Rebecca. Yeh, from when we were eight and if I remember correctly she was Kyles girlfriend. But she turned into a slut and her dad took her away. But she can't be the same girl….she's so…melodramatic.

"Are you the same Rebecca from the spelling Bee? Ya know from when we were children?"

She nodded her head. My face lit up and I gave her a hug

"WOW I didn't think I'd see you again after all these years. You should be in our age group! And you still live in South Park right (Again she nodded her head). Sooo are you admitted into the public school?

She started blushing. "I can't wait to see Kyle again"

I picked up my coffee. I was about to take a sip until Rebecca slapped the whole container out of my hand. I just stared.

"Why?" I just asked her

"Because. DON'T YOU KNOW THAT STUFF IS A NARCOTIC! THAT STUFF WILL KILL YOU. IT'S NOT GOOD FOR YOU. Please don't be mad, I'll pay Stan back for the coffee.

I almost started crying. I haven't seen her in 7 years and she cared for me so much.

We talked for hours after that. At around 6:30 Stan came back holding about two dozen roses. He hugged Rebecca and (of course) gave me a kiss and handed me the flowers.

"They're a gift" He said

"Oh, from who"

"BeBe"

I threw them as hard as I could

"DUDE" Stan yelled

"JESUS WENDY" Rebecca yelled to

"I DO NOT AND I MEAN DO NOT WANT ANYTHING THAT CRAZY BITCH GIVES ME"

A piece of paper was on my bed. I unfolded it. And it read:

TO:

"MY DEAREST FRIEND WENDY"

IM SORRY ONCE AGAIN ABOUT HOW I TRIPPED DOWN THE STARIES AND DRAGGED YOU DOWN WITH ME. THE FALL MUST HAVE HURT. WITH THE BROKEN RIBS AND STUFF. I HOPE THAT ALL OF THE STUFF THAT HAPPENED BETWEEN US IS…YOU KNOW 'WATER UNDER THE BRIDGE', YOUR ONE OF MY CLOSEST FRIENDS AND I WOULD BE COMPLETELY DIFFERENT WITHOUT YOU IN MY LIFE. AND REMEMBER…KEEP DOING PUSH UPS AND DRINKING YOUR MILK SO YOUR BREAST COULD GROW

YOUR BEST FRIEND,

BEBE

….That Bitch

_YAY YOU GUYS HAVE NO IDEA HOW LONG I'VE HAD QRITERS BLOCK AND ITS 1:25am AND I JUST ATE DINNER. SO I COULD GET THE DEATAILS COMPLETELY CORRECT IM LOOKING BACK AND FORTH FROM THE NOTEBOOK AND MY (19) RECORDED SOUTH PARK EPISODES. AND YES I ADDED A REALLY OLD SOUTHPARK CHARACTER TO MY STORY. I BELIVE THAT SOUTHPARK SHOULD'VE MADE A FOLLOW UP EPISODE WITH HER AND HER FAMILY. I'VE EMAILED SOUTHPARK STUDIOS COUNTLESS TIMES ASKING THEM WHAT EVER HAPPENED TO THEM. WELL NOW FOR THE OTHERS (AND I KNOW THERE HAS TO BE ABOUT LIKE 44,000,000,000 PEOPLE ASKING TOO) WHO ARE WONDERING YOU'VE GOT MY ANSWER.


	5. Chapter 5

SEPTEMBER 17, 2013

(SAME DAY)

"Jesus Wendy what the hell is wrong with you"! Stan or Rebecca screamed out. I was so mad I can't remember. Honestly.

I stormed out of the room and ran straight into the bathroom, threw up and sobbed my eyes out. I was disgusted…absolutely disgusted.

I cleaned myself up and sprinted back to the room. I looked around. They both looked terrified. I searched under the bed and on the floor. I stopped. I looked at Stan. (He told me the look I shot him was almost like staring at the devil himself)

"Where the hell is it"? I asked him

"Where is what"? Like I said he was terrified

I grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him "THE PAPER THAT CAME WITH THE ROSES STAN! I need to show him…Stan it's the only evidence I have". I looked him in the eyes. "Please tell me. Where is it"?

"She said she wanted it back".

Rebecca joined in. "You didn't realize how long you were puking did ya. She came back and asked us if you read it. We said yes and she took it".

My heart broke. So I took the beating and my family paid for the hospital bill plus the surgery for the broken ribs and the only piece of hard core evidence I had was gone. When I thought hard I had this notebook…..and I did write down what it said word for word. But the thing was you said I couldn't show this to anyone but you.

I paced back and forth for 4 minutes.

Stan hugged me "Why do you even need it. It's just a stupid piece of paper".

"No its not. You don't get it do you. She was…..never mind."

I laid down in my bed. "Can you guys just leave".


End file.
